versus_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki How To
Wiki How To This Page will introduce the wiki for new members and how to get started. Wikia Account In order to contribute to the wiki, making edits, creating new wiki content, and creating your character profile.. you will need to first begin by signing up to Wikia.com. *The Sign Up option should be on the upper right hand corner of the screen *Fill in the appropriate sections until you verify your e-mail and verify your wikia account. Character Profile Any new member will be required to create and complete a character profile before fully joining the roleplay. When you recieve 2 admin signatures, this means that your character and information have been given the OK and you are all set to roleplay. To create a new character profile you can either: #Have an admin create a page for you, You will have to provide the admin with both first and last name of your desired character #Go to the Character creation/ Application page here and copy the entire content of that page starting from " Name" to "Approval" ** Do NOT fill out your information on the Application page #Once you have copied the application form contents, Go to the upper right of the wiki page and look for the "Contribute" button. Clicking it once will cause it to drop down a list where you will look for the option listed "Create a page" #Clicking "create a pge" will create a pop up to show up that will give you the option to Name the page and give you options to use a template or blank page :: Name: Imput your desired first and last name for your character in the name slot :: Template: Template is the most ideal choice for creating pages.. however in this case it would be easier to use the blank template :: Blank: This option will give you a completely blank page. Click this option and paste the entire copied application form. : 5. Begin filling out the information required. Remember that being modest with your character allows furthur character development and learning experiences. : 6. Dont forget to add a picture of your character. And remember Avatar images only. You can support your profile page by adding images from animes, movies, etc.. but keep it appropriate and minimum. : 7. Once you are done filling out your Character's page.. make sure you inform an admin that you have finished. Play the waiting game until the admin tells you that he/she asks you to tweak a few things or give you their approval. : 8. Do not take it personally if an admin asks you to tweak a few things. We are trying to make the rp fair for everyone. Regardless of roleplaying experience, everyone is starting off new. Admins will alert you of changes that will need to be made in two ways: :: Sitting in a chat: We may invite you to a private chat on client and tell you what needs to be fixed and offer suggestions :: Notes: Depending on schedules of both you and the admin, the admin may just leave notes on your profile page providing information on what needs to be fixed and suggestions : 9. You do not have to take our suggestion, but if you come up with a different idea, run it by an admin first. However if you do not fix said content on your profile, It will not be approved until it is completed. : 10. Once you have recieved the okay from one admin, It will be sent to the second, once two admins have signed ther names at the bottom you will be all set to go and ready! Recording RPs Recording rp content is necessary "Book keepers" are those who will record all the rp content from beginning to end. They do not necessarily have to join the rp and can remain silent and just record. There should be a minimum of 2 book keepers in each rp, One main book keeper, and the second as insurance. It is a shared responsibility and having the same people repeatedly do it will be unfair. If you are a book keeper, make sure you have the entire rp copied from the client and pasted onto a word program such as: Word Document, Open Office, Wordpad, Notepad, etc. Once you have the entire log, go through it and remove any OOC snippets or any other non rp content beforehand. Similar to creating your profile page, You will have to find the Contribute button -> Add a page -> Number and Title the page *And pick Template this time. Make sure to paste the log onto this wiki page. Once you are done, Submit! Category:Information